In information processing apparatuses that include a CPU such as a microprocessor, a DRAM is often used for storage of data for executing an OS and various applications, and for temporary storage of data for executing image processing. The DRAM is connected to a CPU, an SoC (System on a Chip), or the like and used by them. Furthermore, in recent years, as functions have been added/enhanced in information processing apparatuses, the amount of memory bandwidth needed in DRAMs has increased. Because of this, the amount of memory bandwidth has been increased by raising the clock frequency during memory access, according to a standard such as DDR3 or DDR4. Furthermore, as another method, memory bandwidth is reserved by including multiple DRAM channels that are connected to a CPU or an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit). However, a new problem occurs in that increasing the clock frequency and employing multiple memory channels increases power consumption.
In view of this, wide IOs, which are a next-generation DRAM standard, are currently gaining attention. A wide IO is configured by placing a DRAM chip over an SoC die using a 3D stacking technique based on TSVs (Through-Silicon Vias). Features of the wide IO include being able to obtain a wide bandwidth that is over 12.8 GB/s (gigabytes per second) at most, with a wide data width of 512 bits, and having low power consumption due to the access frequency being suppressed to a low frequency. Also, by employing TSVs, the package size can be made thinner and smaller compared to a conventional PoP (Package on Package). Furthermore, as a countermeasure against heat caused by stacking memories in an SoC package, a temperature sensor that detects the memory temperature is built in, and the self-refresh rate is changed according to the detected temperature. Also, in this configuration, a data width of 512 bits is divided into four 128-bit channels and each channel is controlled individually. For example, a method of use is possible in which channel 1 and channel 2 are put in a self-refresh state, while channel 3 and channel 4 are used for normal memory access, or the like. A basic structure and basic access method for such a wide IO is disclosed in US2012/0018885.
The stacked structure of a wide IO is structurally susceptible to heat. For example, if a specific region of a SoC die and a DRAM chip of a wide IO placed on a layer above this specific region are activated at the same time, the temperature of the activated portions sometimes rises locally. This rise in temperature is accompanied by an exponential increase in leak current in the semiconductor and an increase in power consumption. In addition, the DRAM performs storage of data by storing charge in a capacitor included in each cell. Since the capacitors are naturally discharged by leak current in the semiconductor, it is necessary for the DRAM to charge the capacitors by performing a refresh operation, in order to preserve the stored data. The discharging of this charge depends on the temperature of the DRAM, and the higher the temperature is, the faster the discharge speed is. Accordingly, if the temperature of the DRAM becomes high, the refresh frequency needs to be increased. As a result, this invites an increase in power consumption caused by refresh operations, as well as the deterioration of the access performance of the DRAM due to not being able to access the DRAM during a refresh operation.